witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspect: Vincent Meis
|Image = People Vincent full.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter |Given by = Geralt |Reward = up to 4900 XP |Related = A Gravedigger's Gratitude Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Kalkstein Suspect: Leuvaarden Suspect: Ramsmeat Suspect: Thaler Suspect: Vivaldi Vizima Confidential What Lies Beneath |ID = q2109_scaptain }} Suspect: Vincent Meis is a sub-quest of Vizima Confidential in Chapter II. It is part of Geralt's investigation into Salamandra. Walkthrough This quest is initiated near the end of The Beast of the Sewers when Geralt realizes that Vincent was one of the few people who knew he was in the sewers. It seems very strange that the Salamandra thugs knew exactly where to find the witcher at that moment. When Geralt speaks with the city guard captain, Vincent told the witcher to steer clear of warehouses around midnight. "Heeded the advice", Geralt met Vincent in a warehouse with a group of Salamandras. Apparently one of them is willing to testify, yet the unexpected presence of a witcher quickly turned things violent. It is time for a serious talk with Vincent. After their conversation, it seems that the captain is fighing against Salamandra just like our hero. But one man's word is never enough, it could even be an elaborate cover story after all. Clearly, more evidences is needed. At this point the quest become like other suspect quests, and can progress in two major fashions: independently, or passively. Progression Deduction :The most obvious and straightforward way of investigating a suspect, which means "Find clue, question the suspect, repeat" until all the clues are found and a deduction can then be formed upon questioning. :The result of a deduction is then determined by how Geralt reacted towards the suspect's justification on every clue: If Geralt believes everything, the suspect is deemed innocent. If he doesn't believe a single thing, the suspect is deemed guilty. No deduction is made otherwise. :For Vincent, there are a total of 4 clues: :*Clue #1: Vincent Meis was one of the few who knew that I was going into the sewers to kill the cockatrice and I could only leave by the exit where I encountered the Salamandra bandits. (Journal Entry of Characters - Vincent Meis) :*Clue #2: On his orders the city guards are forbidden to talk about Salamandra. (Journal Entry of Characters - Vincent Meis) :*Clue #3: People say that it's impossible to get in touch with Meis at night. After dark, the captain vanishes into thin air. (Journal Entry of Characters - Vincent Meis) :*Clue #4: The money for The Professor's bail came from Vivaldi's bank, that's how the criminal walked free. (Journal Entry of Characters - Golan Vivaldi) : Here is how to discover them: :*Clue #1: Obtained automatically in your conversation with Siegfried after surviving the Salamandra ambush in the sewers. :*Clue #2: Talk to the Guards standing watch at the "Gate to Trade Quarter" or "Gate to Royal Castle" about Salamandra. :*Clue #3: Obtained automatically when you speak with the Detective for the first time. :*Clue #4: Talk to Jethro about the Professor. "Definitive Proof" : Note that "Definitive Proof" is not mentioned in the game, it is only used here for the convenience of differentiating this kind of definitive evidence from deductions formed with ordinary clues. : Upon the discovery of a suspect's "Definitive Proof", said suspect is instantly deemed innocent. It also removes the necessity and ability to question a suspect, therefore rendering a deduction impossible as well. : For Vincent, Finding out Coleman is Vincent's informant when you meet Coleman on the Dike during The Rat quest will provide the "Definitive Proof" for his innocence. Passive progression : If the investigation of a suspect is neglected long enough, it is very likely a critical knowledge that deems every suspect's innocence is acquired and the quest progresses passively because of that. : For simplicity and accuracy, this critical knowledge will be refered to as the "Grand Truth" from this point. : Currently there are 3 ways of learning the "Grand Truth": :#In the cemetery crypt during the quest A Gravedigger's Gratitude :#At the autopsy in the quest Anatomy of a Crime :#Cleared 5 of the suspects by any means(Must include Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis and Golan Vivaldi) : Aside from the effect detailed above, learning the "Grand Truth" also starts/advances the quest What Lies Beneath to a phase where its special dialogue option is unlocked for every suspect. Selecting this special dialogue option completes the suspect quest and results in a huge loss in XP. Refer to "Completion" for the exact dialogue option. Regardless of the fashion in which the quest progressed, however, at this point the suspect is only deemed innocent or guilty. To finalize it and complete a suspect quest, Geralt will need to inform/pressure the suspect. Completion With this many ways to progress the quest, naturally there are multiple endings as well, with differences in XP and potential impact on other related quests. However, due to the nature of suspect quests, it is likely that similarly worded dialogue options leading to different endings are present at the same time, causing great confusion. Below are all the endings for this quest and the exact ways to reach them. Cleared For Vincent, there are 3 dialogue options to complete the quest with him being cleared: * Ending #1: "I know about your connection to Salamandra." with Geralt saying "I'll summarize..." (Innocent Deduction / "Grand Truth") * Ending #2: "I know about your connection to Salamandra." then "I have irrefutable evidence that you're not involved." ("Definitive Proof") * Ending #3: "It's Raymond!" (What Lies Beneath special dialogue option) Ending #1 and #2 only differs in dialogue, rewards full XP as well as a piece of information about Azar Javed. While Ending #3 rewards the second least amount of XP. Accused For Vincent, only 1 dialogue option to complete the quest with him being accused: * Ending #4: "I know about your connection to Salamandra." then "You're corrupt. Azar Javed bought you with gold..." (Guilty Deduction) This ending rewards reduced XP. Passive completion * Ending #5: If you really killed Ramsmeat and reported back, this quest will be completed with Vincent being cleared. This ending rewards the least amount of XP. Notes * There are 400 XP available for finding 4 clues about Vincent Meis. They are given either upon later questioning, or immediately upon discovery. **Clue #1: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #2: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #3: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #4: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. * It is possible that a suspect deemed guilty/innocent would be found otherwise later when information of a higher priority is acquired. However, even though the game will carry on with the highest priority of information known to Geralt, the phase log of the quest will not reflect this. Refer to the priority list(from highest to lowest) below to figure out the real current verdict on a suspect if you encountered this problem: **"Grand Truth" **Misguided autopsy results / "Definitive Proof" **Deduction(through clues) * If for some reason the dialogue options to complete the quest is missing, try repeating the steps that gives you Vincent's Clue #2. Doing so may reset your dialogue options with him. Phases Suspicion I suspect the captain of the city guards, Vincent Meis, might be working for Azar. I will try to wring the truth out of him. I have to talk to Vincent about Salamandra. Warehouse Vincent isn't exactly the talkative type, but he did mention "checking out various warehouses at midnight" and not being paid for it. Interesting. Perhaps I should visit a few warehouses in the slum district at midnight. Perhaps it's worth checking what can possibly go on in a warehouse in the slums district at midnight? Salamanders I have eliminated the Salamanders. It's time to have a serious talk with Vincent. I should have a serious talk with Vincent. Bits and Pieces I won't get anywhere without evidence. Vincent claims he keeps an eye on the Salamander, but that may be just a cover for working with them. I will gather more information and confront Vincent when the time is right. I need more evidence. (1000 XP) Guilty / Innocent Vincent deemed guilty by any means: :I'm certain now that Vincent Meis is in collusion with Azar. I need to speak to the captain. Vincent is guilty. I should pressure him. Vincent deemed innocent by any means: :The evidence suggests Vincent is innocent. I should speak with him. I'll tell Vincent I've found proof of his innocence. (500 XP) Guilty / Innocent Accused Vincent with Guilty Deduction: :I presented Vincent with the evidence against him. I cannot fight the entire guard, but what goes around, comes around. I'll get him one day. Meanwhile, I must find another way to get to the Salamander. I need to find another way of reaching Azar. (2000 XP) Killed Ramsmeat then reported back: :With Raymond's help I managed to eliminate Ramsmeat and I figured out Kalkstein. That closes the case. After all, Vincent Meis was not involved in all this. (1000 XP) Chosen What Lies Beneath special dialogue option: :I told Vincent that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude. I'm now convinced Vincent Meis is not working for Azar. (1500 XP) Cleared Vincent with Innocent Deduction / "Grand Truth" / "Definitive Proof": :It turned out that Vincent and I have a common cause. He gave me interesting information about Azar. Vincent appreciated the results of my investigation and told me some interesting things about Azar. (3000 XP) cs:Podezřelý: Vincent Meis de:Verdächtiger: Vincent Meis es:Sospechoso: Vincent Meis fr:Suspect : Vincent Meis hu:Gyanúsított: Vincent Meis it:Indiziato: Vincent Meis pl:Podejrzany: Vincent Meis ru:Подозреваемый: Винсент Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests